Items such as dairy products and desserts are commonly sold in tubs having tapered side walls and flanges extending out from the top of the tub. The top of the tub is usually covered by a foil membrane or lid attached to the flange. A variety of different cartons have been designed to package the tubs, usually including openings in the side panels through which the flanges partially extend. A recent trend is to package the tubs in two tiers. Such cartons can readily be handled since the tubs involved are fairly small in size. Despite their small size, however, the tubs can be quite heavy, and to package them in two tiers requires a carton which can support such a load without risk of product and package separation. In addition, other requirements should be met.
The package should maintain the tubs in upright position at all times, and for the purpose of product recognition substantial portions of the bottom row of tubs should be exposed. Also, the carton should be of a design that permits high speed packaging.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a carton that meets the above requirements.